Aishiteru
by Intricate Words
Summary: The eternal torment of being in love with a soul who, destined by fate, is promised to another. **More to come**
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own these characters, I merely adore them and their creator with all my heart. Thank you Naoko Takeuchi. :)  
  
  
"AISHITERU "  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The harsh clicking of heels rang out through the usually peaceful corridor of the palace. The night was still and the pale moon rose high in the darkened sky, casting it's light on the planet below.  
  
Rei Hino breathed heavily, as she continued her flight towards the back of the royal palace where she knew 'he' had gone. She knew she could reach him in time, she had to. Clutching the long lilac colored gown she wore, Rei urged herself on, on towards her destiny.  
  
Rounding a corner the desperate woman faltered, 'he' was there. Standing so proud, so sure. The man was staring up into the star filled sky.  
  
Rei then found herself staring, though not at the sky, but at the man she had come in search of. Her soft violet eyes sparkled with tears, the utter joy at finding him before it was too late finally sinking in.  
  
It was only a heartbeat later that the man realized that he wasn't alone anymore. Slowly he lowered his gaze, down and over to where Rei stood.  
  
The moment their eyes met it was as if time stood still. It seemed as though only the two now existed in the world, nothing else mattered.  
  
'He' was so perfect, everything he could possibly be. Beautiful on the inside and out, and for that Rei just couldn't let him go. She needed him, as he did her. She didn't care anymore of the rules or what was meant to be determined by the fates, no longer would she pretend she didn't care...  
  
"I love you." 


	2. Chapter I When We Were Young And Free

Chapter I   
  
"When We Were Young And Free"  
  
  
A season earlier. Mid-Frost month...  
  
"You can leave me alone any time now Mamoru-chan." Rei Hino smiled slyly at the prince who had been in a ready-to-pounce position. The two had been wrestling with each other for almost fifteen minutes and Rei was getting tired; not that she didn't like the time she was spending with the prince, she loved the attention, but there was only so much a girl could take.   
  
"Oh, Ms. Rei-chan, are you admitting defeat? I thought you'd put up more of a fight...actually, I thought you would be on your knees begging for mercy right about now, but you backing down is fine too." Rei just stared, aghast at what she just heard. Suddenly her being worn out didn't seem to matter anymore, and with a slight humph of disapproval she lunged at Mamoru with great force.  
  
Before the prince realized that he had pressed the wrong buttons with Rei she was already upon him, grabbing his arms and trying to pin him. His eyes opened wide in amazement at how strong she was, guessing it was due to the adrenaline rush she got when he picked on her.  
  
Not that Rei's sudden rush of strength mattered, 'cause once the prince overcame the surprise of her attack, he was quick to block and counter attack himself. Where Rei once had Mamoru pinned, the tables had turned and she found herself being thrown down on the ground. Nearly having the wind knocked out of her, Rei quickly reached around and grabbed the prince's leg, pulling down hard.  
  
"Ah! Damn you!" Mamoru yelled as he came crashing down to the ground. It took everything inside of Rei not to laugh at how funny the situation had become. Mamoru must have seen the amusement on her face 'cause he furrowed his brow in dislike.   
  
"You find all of this funny do you? Well I'll just have to change your view on things." No sooner had the prince finished his retort did he reach over and once again begin to grab Rei's arms. The two continued their struggle for a minute or two until the prince finally threw himself on top of Rei, pinning her with his body.  
  
"Okay, okay! You win!" Rei found herself yelling at the prince, who was now so close that she thought she could hear his heartbeat. It wasn't everyday that she found herself in this kind of position with Mamoru and it frightened her.  
  
Mamoru stared down at Rei, noticing how beautiful she was, and how close he was to her. Something began to stir from deep within him, something he had been hiding for so many years now. Releasing one of Rei's arms, the prince felt himself reaching out to move a strand of Rei's silky dark hair that had been moved out of place. He found himself gazing into a pair of deep violet eyes, wide with mixed emotions. He could feel her breathing heavily from beneath him, and became aware of how warm she felt.  
  
Rei saw the look that had washed over the prince, she watched confused and scared as he moved the hair away from her face. The feelings she had for him began to surface and she feared that he would run if he caught on. That was the last thing she needed, for the prince to realize how she truly felt for him. Not only would it make things awkward for them but he probably wouldn't speak to her, and the thought of that she could not bear. She had to end what was happening.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it's been fun and all but I should really get going. You have beaten me and I admit that, but I uh, I should be going now, I have things to take care of and--" Before Rei could finish her sentence she found the prince's hand upon her mouth silencing her.  
  
Mamoru smiled deeply as he covered Rei's mouth. She had begun to mumble something to get her out of the situation she was in, and he didn't want her to. So they just lay there, looking into each other's eyes. What was only a minute felt like an eternity. Nothing seemed to matter as time seemed to stop. Everything was still and silent as the moment began to grow. Then Mamoru finally moved his hand from Rei's mouth. Slowly, carefully, Mamoru began to lower his lips to Rei's. Everything inside of him pounded as he drew even closer to her.  
  
Rei knew something was going to happen, and found herself longing for it, longing for him. It felt so perfect, so right, as she watched the prince draw nearer to her. She gazed at his eyes, an endless ocean of blue waters, and then down at his mouth. God did she want him. Slowly, Rei closed her eyes as Mamoru got closer, it seemed as though they would never reach each other. She felt his lips brush hers ever so gently, and realized that she was holding her breath.  
  
"Your highness!? Prince Endymion, are you in there?" The sudden announcement followed by a loud knocking on the door was all it took to make the moment come to a crashing halt. Where the two seemed to be one, became each other their own as Mamoru jumped up so quickly that it left Rei dumbfounded. She had just begun to sit up when she heard the door open and close, and realized that the prince had already left.   
  
Rei shook her head as she too got up. Smoothing out her blouse and pants she let what had almost happened hit her. Now what? Were things going to be different between them? Would everything just be the same? So many questions. Too many, Rei thought as she walked over to the door to leave. She would just have to wait and see. It wasn't that big of a deal, she convinced herself, they had known each other like forever. Besides, she had other obligations to attend to now that were more important. She could talk to the prince later. 


End file.
